The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having the same mounted thereon.
In a case in which equivalent series inductance (ESL) in a multilayer ceramic capacitor is increased, electronic product performance may deteriorate. Further, as electronic components with high capacitance have been miniaturized, the degree of deterioration in electronic product performance due to an increase in ESL has relatively increased.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor has been effectively used as a decoupling capacitor disposed in a high frequency circuit, such as a power supply circuit in a large scale integration (LSI) scheme, or the like. In addition, the multilayer ceramic capacitor has been used as an electromagnetic interference (EMI) filter as well as the decoupling capacitor. In this case, the multilayer ceramic capacitor may have low ESL for high frequency noise removal and reduction.
A smaller pitch between external electrodes maybe more advantageous for decreasing ESL. The reason is that the smaller the pitch between the external electrodes is, the shorter a current path is in the capacitor.